Valentines day challenge
by glee-klaine-Dalton
Summary: I'll be participating in the Valentine's day challenge. Every day until the 14th I'll be posting a one shot about the lyrics given.
1. Oh My Love - John Lennon

It was a quiet Wednesday evening at the Hummel's home.

Kurt was sitting against the pillows of his neatly made up bed. On his lap rested his still almost unfinished homework which he had been staring at for the past few minutes.

Blaine was lying next to him, not seeming to much interested in his own homework as well.

He seemed distracted and they only had Mister Schue to blame for it.

"Seriously Blaine, if you sing that bridge one more time," Kurt threatened as he playfully slapped him with a pillow.

Blaine ditched the pillow just barely as he turned around. A pout formed on his lips as he looked with puppy eyes towards Kurt.

"But it's the Beatles," he pouted.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and put his homework on the night table. "You are not singing that song for glee this week. I know mister Schue told us to get our inspiration by John Lennon but that song is just ridiculous."

Blaine playfully lifted his eyebrow as he started singing to the top of his longs, " **We all live in a yellow submarine. Yellow submarine, yellow submarine. We all live in a yellow submarine. Yellow submarine, yellow submarine** "

Kurt couldn't help but giggle as he threw another pillow. Much to his amusement, it hit Blaine right in the middle of his face.

He couldn't stifle the giggles escaping his lips as he almost rolled of the bed, laughing at Blaine's face.

During his laughing fit, he didn't notice how Blaine carefully crawled over the bed until he was hovering over Kurt. In a quick movement, he pinned Kurt against the bed by his arms with a smirk on his face.

"That was uncalled for, wasn't it," Blaine asked playfully as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the tip of Kurt's nose.

"It wasn't. Now I have that song stuck in my head," Kurt pouted.

Blaine just shook his head, "we can't have that now, can we."

Kurt shook his head playfully. He was a little out of breath as he struggled against Blaine's hold on his arms but he hoped Blaine wouldn't notice.

Blaine leaned forward until their noses was touching each other in the middle and his forehead was resting against Kurt's. "How about I sing you something else," he whispered in the space between them.

Suddenly it felt like their playful banner had turned around and the room felt a lot warmer than it used to feel.

Blaine started humming softly under his breath until the words fell of his lips, " **Oh my love for the first time in my life, My eyes are wide open. Oh my lover for the first time in my life, My eyes can see."**

Kurt could only stare into those amber eyes he loved so much as their eyes watched each other with so much love. His mouth opened in awh and all he could do was stare.

" **I see the wind, oh I see the trees. Everything is clear in my heart. I see the clouds, oh I see the sky.  
Everything is clear in our world," **Blaine sang as he pressed his lips ever so softly against Kurt's.

 **"Oh my love for the first time in my life. My mind is wide open. Oh my lover for the first time in my life. My mind can feel, I feel sorrow, oh I feel dreams. Everything is clear in my heart. I feel life, oh I feel love."**

Blaine looked at him with a soft smile on his lips, his eyes never leaving Kurt's as he let the last words fall in the small space between their lips, **"Everything is clear in our world."**

Kurt leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against Blaine's, "That was beautiful."

Blaine let go of his arms and carefully cupped Kurt's face between his hands as he leaned forward once more and pressed a soft kiss against the corner of Kurt's mouth, "I love you so much, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt couldn't look away from the sincerity in Blaine's eyes, "I love you too."

They just lay like that for a while, staring into each other's eyes with soft smiles on their lips.

It was when Blaine lifted up his eyebrow playfully and got that twinkle in his eyes that Kurt knew there was something about to happen he wouldn't like.

"Don't you dare," Kurt started as he pointed his finger but Blaine had already jumped up and started running towards the stairs with his playful smirk as he started singing loudly at the top of his longs, " **We all live in a yellow submarine."**

The words hadn't even been spoken out before he was running up the stairs.

Kurt let out a chuckle as he listened to Blaine running up the stairs, as he let himself fall against the pillows.

He may have gotten the most dorky boyfriend in the world, but he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

* * *

 **Hi guys, I decided to take the challenge and write for the Valentine Day's Klaine challenge. I'll be posting every day a one shot with the lyrics posted. I have no idea if it's any good as I'm not used to write one shots but I hope you guys like it! I'll also try to write at least one chapter around a story I have already finished like the coffee artist for example, depending on the songs that will be given. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading! Lots of love xoxo**


	2. That's Amore - Dean Martin

A quiet Thursday evening found all the Warblers in a cozy Italian restaurant, not too far from Dalton.

A last get together before the longed weekend finally arrived.

"So Kurt, what are your plans for the weekend," Jeff asked next to him as he looked over the menu, probably already having decided considering the guy almost lived from pizza alone.

"I'm not sure," Kurt sighed, "I'll probably help my dad in the garage a bit. I mean, all the new directions are in freaking New York at the moment."

A hand touched Kurt's shoulder carefully after his admission. Kurt turned around with a grin on his face, already knowing he would be met by his favorite pair of amber eyes. "hey it's ok. I know how much you wanted to go to New York. Maybe we can go this summer?"

Kurt let out a chuckle, "I doubt my dad would let me go to New York on my own, especially with my boyfriend."

A smirk appeared on Blaine's lips, "I can be pretty persuasive."

The guys around the table started making gagging noises as Kurt slapped him on the back of his head playfully.

Blaine pouted as he rubbed the back of his head softly, "hey, it was only a suggestion."

"I know it was," Kurt said as he leaned forward and pecked his lips softly, "and I love you for it."

A soft smile appeared on Blaine's lips as he turned back to his menu, "how about we share a cheese pizza?"

Kurt nodded his head in agreement, "with a side of salad?"

Blaine's hand found his over the table, "of course love."

The warblers found it the perfect occasion to act like they were swooning.

"Seriously guys, you are the worse," he said as he pointed at each of them with his free hand.

"But you love us," they said in unison, looking very proudly. It may have crept Kurt out a tiny bit.

"Not as much as I do," said Blaine protectively while he leaned closer towards Kurt, looking suspiciously around him to all the warblers.

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully, like Blaine had any competition. "And how much would that be?"

He watched Blaine turn his head, looking lost in thought as if he was looking for the right words to say.

As he turned around, he held a playful smile on his face and Kurt just knew what was going to happen but there was no way to stop him.

Blaine opened his mouth and started singing as he took Kurt's hand in his.

 **When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie  
That's amore  
When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine  
That's amore  
Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling  
And you'll sing "Vita bella"  
Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay  
Like a gay tarantella**

Kurt started giggling as Blaine kept on singing and the warblers started backing him up, all shaking their heads. It was such a Blaine thing to do.

 **When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool  
That's amore  
When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet  
You're in love  
When you walk in a dream but you know you're not  
Dreaming seniore  
Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli  
That's amore**

Blaine jumped on the table, thankfully still empty safe for their drinks and started doing a shimmy with his hips, all the while still looking towards Kurt.

 **When the moon hits you eye like a big pizza pie  
That's amore (That's amore)  
When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine  
That's amore (That's amore)  
Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling  
And you'll sing "Vita bella" (Vita bell- Vita bella)  
Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay  
Like a gay tarantella (lucky fella)**

Jeff pushed Kurt playfully in the back until he was out of the booth as Blaine jumped from the table. He slowly moved over towards Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist. Blaine looked at Kurt lovingly as he pressed his forehead against Kurt's and never stopped looking in his eyes as he sang the last verse.

 **When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool  
That's amore (That's amore)  
When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet  
You're in love  
When you walk in a dream but you know you're not  
Dreaming seniore  
Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli  
That's amore, (amore)  
That's amore **

Kurt leaned forward and slowly pressed his lips against Blaine's.

Their moment together didn't last too long as they were from one moment to another standing outside the restaurant.

"Guess not everyone enjoyed your performance as much, Blaine," Nick chuckled as he clapped Blaine on his back.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "guess we'll just have to order in."

Jeff started chuckling, "I'll call them in a few when we are back in Dalton and when they hopefully have forgotten about us."

Blaine chuckled "It was so worth it though."

"Really," Kurt asked with a playful smile as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Really," Blaine grinned as he pecked his lips softly, "so did I convince you?"

"Convince you about what," Kurt asked while frowning.

Blaine slightly leaned his head to the left, just like a kicked puppy. "About how much I love you," he pouted.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh, "you are such a dork. I know how much you love me."

Blaine smiled one of his rare toothy smiles, "you do?"

Kurt shook his head while a smile played on his lips, "I do. And next time, please wait until we first got our food eaten."

Blaine started chuckling, "I can't promise you," he whispered as he stood on his tiptoes and carefully pressed his lips against Kurt's.

They were interrupted a long time later by a guy on a Vespa, "hey aren't you the guy from earlier," the guy asked with a frown.

Kurt had to try his best to act serious, "we? No we've just gotten here."

The guy frowned ever deeper, "oh ok, you guys look a bit alike. Did you order pizza."

They paid for the pizza the guys had ordered and made their way back into the Dalton buildings.

Only when they had closed the doors behind them, they doubled over from laughing.

The guys must have heard them walk in, or have followed their noses as one by one peaked behind the door, looking confused at Kurt and Blaine's state of laughing.

"What did we miss," asked Jeff as he took the pizza boxes from Blaine's hands.

Blaine looked at Kurt and saw him shake his head in silent laughter. Maybe they would keep this one for themselves.

* * *

 **I made it to the second day! Hope you guys like it! Please let me know :) Lots of love xoxo**


	3. To make you feel my love - Adele

Kurt was standing nervously behind the curtain. It was the only shield between him and the crowd watching as the hipsters made it through their performance.

It wasn't that he was normally this nervous, but this year it meant so much more to him than the past few years.

Don't get him wrong, he loved getting to sectionals and performing in front of a crowd.

It was that this year was his first ever solo in front of a crowd.

A solo he had to beg his friends for. Most of all Rachel who was so protective of her solos.

But thanks to Santana and Mercedes he had finally gotten his chance.

At least, that's what he told his friends about him being so nervous.

There were only 2 more people who knew the reason: Mercedes and Santana.

Kurt knew that people might be surprised about Santana, but no matter how much she could be a bitch, she was worth the trust.

He carefully peaked through the curtain, looking across the crowd until his eyes met the guy he was looking for.

His name was Blaine Anderson, lead soloist from the warblers and a very much competitor against the new directions.

That and he was undeniable gorgeous and his best friend. He was the best friend that told him it was ok that Kurt liked him. The same best friend that told him that although they were amazing as friends, he wasn't ready for anything like a boyfriend.

But today, today he would prove to Blaine that he was perfect for him. That he was all Blaine needed to take the jump and make the fall.

Well, at least if he didn't run away before the performance was going to start.

Santana, who seemed to have smelled his fear, sneaked her way up like a Pitbull until she was standing next to him.

"Don't you dare run away now, lady face. You can do this," she said as she looked at her nails like she had no interest at all in what she was saying.

Kurt let his head fall against the wall next to him, "what was I thinking Santana. I'm so stupid, thinking I can convince him about me with just a stupid song. He already told me he didn't want to try."

Santana looked at him with a frown and placed her hand on his shoulder, "hey no backing down now ok. If the guy says no again, he doesn't know what he is going to miss. You are worth it Hummel."

And just as fast as the soft side of Santana appeared, it faded away again. "If you back down now lady Hummel, I'll go on that stage and say it for the whole crowd," she grinned with a smirk as she took a mini nail file out of her hair and started rubbing it over her nails. "It's up to you Hummel."

And with that she walked away back from where she came, obviously very pleased.

Kurt let out a sigh as he looked once more through the curtain, he guessed there really was no way back now because he knew Santana and she definitely would go for it.

The hipsters ended the last notes of their songs and took the small applause they got in return. It was actually a surprise they got an applause at all.

Kurt breathed in deeply once more, this was their moment.

At first they started with a duet, which held not so surprisingly Finn and Rachel, who sang overdramatically and tried to push Finn away if he even thought about getting near the middle of the stage.

Kurt could feel his nerves fade away slowly as they got into their group number. The guys were all doing their best to swing the girls around the stage.

Well, except for Finn, who was swinging safely next to Quinn. It was the best for everyone their safeness.

But as the group number slowly eased towards its end, the nerves grew back even more forcefully.

The lights went out after the applause and a microphone stand was set in the middle of the stage.

He caught Mercedes sent him a thumbs up as he made his way towards the microphone stand.

Looking around the crowd carefully until his eyes met the amber ones that would no mistakenly be Blaine's.

Blaine frowned towards him but with a soft smile played on his lips.

Kurt knew it was because he hadn't said anything. But there was no reason to blame him, was there? As it would take away the surprise.

The new directions took their positions behind them, ready to do a choreography behind him while he sang.

The music slowly started to fill the room. He heard a few whispers in the crowd as he took one more step forward, taking the microphone and stand in his hands and looked above everyone.

And when the time came for him to finally sing his song, he closed his eyes and started singing with everything he had.

 **When the rain is blowing in your face,  
And the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love.**

 **When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
And there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love.**

 **I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
But I will never do you wrong.**

 **I've known it from the moment that we met,  
No doubt in my mind where you belong.**

 **I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,  
And I'd go crawling down the avenue.  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love.**

 **The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret.  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free,  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet.**

 **I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
Nothing that I wouldn't do.  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
To make you feel my love**

He opened his eyes softly and looked at the place he remembered Blaine sitting. Blaine looked at him with a soft smile. And even though Kurt was standing far away, he thoughts he might have seen somethings that looked like almost tears into his eyes.

He never looked away as he sang the last words, nodding his head softly as his eyes never left Blaine's.

 **To make you feel my love**

He didn't even notice how the music stopped as he kept on looking towards Blaine, never even daring to blink, until he was wrapped into a hug from all the New Directions.

He couldn't help but laugh as Finn and Puck started ruffling his hair before they all made a line and bowed one more time.

It was only when he looked up, that he realized Blaine was gone from his seat. Kurt felt how tears slowly welled up in his eyes as he felt the dread spread into his stomach.

 **.:*break*:.**

Once they were backstage, he let himself lean against the wall as he tried desperately to get the tears already welling up out of his eyes.

"Hummel, you were amazing up there," he heard Santana said as she tapped him on his shoulder twice before leaving, somehow not noticing his state of distress.

Kurt didn't know how long he stood there, trying to collect his thoughts, before he realized he should make his way after the new directions.

He slowly turned around to be met eye in eye with a pair of amber eyes.

"Hi," Blaine said shyly as he waved a bit and fumbled with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Hi," Kurt said back just as shyly, "you guys were amazing today."

"Thank you," Blaine said with a soft smile as he slowly shifted his gaze to the ground while rubbing his neck. Kurt couldn't be so sure with the way Blaine was looking down, but he was quite sure there was a soft blush spreading on Blaine's cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a solo," Blaine asked as he looked up again. His eyes growing round and big the way that always reminded Kurt of a puppy.

Kurt shrugged, sure he was blushing himself now. He let out a long sigh, knowing that one way or another he would have to say the truth anyway. "I wanted to surprise you."

He heard Blaine let out the softest chuckle, "well you sure did. I liked it though."

Kurt nodded his head absent mindedly as he looked at the ground, "I'm glad you did."

Before he could say anything more, he felt his chin slowly be lifted before a hand cupped around his cheek.

He barely got enough time to notice Blaine stand up on his tiptoes before he felt the soft press of a pair of lips on his.

Kurt almost forgot to close his eyes as he let his lips move against Blaine, not really sure if he was dreaming or if it was really happening.

When he felt Blaine pull away, he wrapped his arms tightly around his neck and followed his lips, not ready to let go. And besides, if he was dreaming, what was the point of letting it go on for a little while longer.

It was only when he heard hollers behind him that he did realize this was reality and they were really standing backstage of nationals.

He carefully pulled away, looking at Blaine with shock in his eyes. Blaine smiled bashfully and wrapped his arms around his waist, carefully pressing a last kiss against his cheek before he turned around where the warblers were standing with Santana.

Santana held her hand out without question and one by one, every warbler passed her way with cash in their hands, letting it drop in her hands as she smirked proudly.

Blaine looked a little startled as he looked back at Kurt, "did she just really get payed enough to at least go for dinner in a really well restaurant 5 times?"

Kurt shrugged, "is it bad that I'm not surprised?"

Blaine chuckled, "no, although I'm a little surprised how they know each other. I never knew the warblers knew Santana."

Kurt shrugged once more, "she has her ways."

Blaine turned around again, cuddling himself closer to Kurt and wrapping his arms a little tighter around him, "well, where were we before we got rudely interrupted."

Kurt felt the pink grow on his cheeks, "you really need a reminder?"

Blaine shook his head and started standing again on his tip toes, "maybe I should," before he slowly leaned forward, his eyes never leaving Kurt's lips, before he slowly nipped at his bottom lip.

Kurt couldn't help the quiet sounds escaping his mouth as Blaine did his best to make Kurt go weak.

"Wanky", Santana shouted as she slapped on Blaine's ass while passing him.

Blaine let out a yelp and almost bit on Kurt's lip.

"Seriously Santana," Kurt shouted behind her.

She turned around with a smirk, "what. You guys owe me forever because without me you guys wouldn't even been standing here. So what do we say? Thank you very much aunt Tanna. Now get your but over here because we have a trophy to snatch out of manhand her hands."

Kurt let out a sigh as he unwrapped his arms from around Blaine's neck, "can we meet up later tonight? I'd really like to talk with you."

Blaine nodded as he unwrapped his own arms, instead taking Kurt's hand as he leaded them towards the groups.

Once they were by the new directions, he let go of his hand and leaned up to press one more kiss against his lips, "I'll text you once I'm back at Dalton ok?"

In the end, they didn't need to meet up. Santana had arranged for the new directions to have a party with the warblers.

Not because she knew they would both go through but because she apparently had become good friends with a quiet a few of them.

Blaine and Kurt stayed for a while, celebrating with their friends and being introduced to others until they decided to sneak out for a long walk through the night, just the two of them.

And if Kurt may have gotten home a few minutes behind his curfew, he could assure you it was because he had good reason.

Or maybe it was just because he didn't want to let go yet of Blaine and his kisses were the best.

* * *

 **Hi guys, thank you for keeping up with my challenge :) I love the response! Lots of love xoxo**


	4. PS I love you - The beatles

Kurt was sitting on the couch of his cozy apartment. Well, not exactly only his, it was theirs.

3 years ago, Kurt and Blaine had decided to move to New York to make their dreams come through. And so they had decided to live in the dorms for the first year.

Well, that lasted two months to be exact because their roommates were a living hell.

So they went house searching and found this cozy, small but payable apartment in New York.

It had always felt like home since the first day they had moved in together as they found out day by day that living together was perfect for them.

They found a rhythm together of being domestic and still doing all the work they needed to do.

But the past 6 months, it hadn't felt as domestic to Kurt.

It all started a year ago when Blaine got the letter. The letter that told him he could live his dream.

A full scholarship for a course on music that was a chance he couldn't pass up.

So Kurt supported Blaine, happy he could live his dream and with lots of tears, they had hugged each other one last time at the airport and kissed each other with everything they had before they waved at each other until the other was out of view.

Kurt let out a sigh as he let his head fall back against the couch.

He missed hanging out with Blaine on quiet days like these. Sometimes wishing London wasn't as far away.

Skyping each other just didn't seem enough the last few days and he find himself wondering if it was even possible to get homesick while being at home?

A knock sounded on the door before a white envelope was shoved under the door.

Kurt frowned. It was like their mail man to knock, let alone shove a letter under his door while they had a perfectly fine mailbox.

Alertly, he started walking towards the door, kneeled down and took the white envelope carefully between his fingers.

The handwriting on the front made his heart clench a bit. He would recognize it everywhere.

He opened the door widely and started looking around the hallway, even running back towards the elevators, but no one was there.

Kurt frowned as he closed the door behind him and made his way through the apartment.

He took a seat on the couch and looked curiously at the envelope in his hands.

Carefully, he started tearing it open. Not sure what to think about it, yet feeling his heart beat a little faster.

Instead of a letter, like he expected, a cd fell out of the envelope.

Kurt couldn't be up faster, taking his laptop and waiting impatiently as it started up.

As soon as his background, a picture of him and Blaine by the statue of liberty, he put in the CD-ROM.

It didn't take too long to start playing and as soon as he saw Blaine, he couldn't help but feel tears appear in his eyes.

"Hi love," Blaine said with a wide toothy smile as he let his hand wander through his messy curls, which seemed to have gotten longer since he last saw him.

"I know lately you've been missing me a lot. And I got an upset mail by Rachel, telling me she felt abandoned, and one from Santana, threating me for not doing something," Blaine said with a chuckle as his hand started rubbing his neck a bit shyly.

Kurt already knew he would take revenge on both of them.

Blaine looked up again, his amber eyes taking all the attention, "and I know you will want to kill them but well they mean the best with you. Almost as much like I do."

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched Blaine struggle to find his words.

"I first wanted to write a letter but I just feel like words don't get through once they are written on paper so I thought that maybe I could give you something else," Blaine said with a wink as he leaned over the couch and took his guitar in his hands.

His fingers found their place easily as he started playing a soft melody.

 **As I write this letter  
Send my love to you  
Remember that I'll always  
Be in love with you**

 **Treasure these few words till we're together  
Keep all my love forever  
P.S. I love you  
You, you, you**

 **I'll be coming home again to you, love  
And till the day I do, love  
P.S. I love you  
You, you, you**

 **As I write this letter  
Send my love to you  
Remember that I'll always  
Be in love with you**

 **Treasure these few words till we're together  
Keep all my love forever  
P.S. I love you  
You, you, you**

 **As I write this letter (Oh)  
Send my love to you (You know I want you to)  
Remember that I'll always (Yeah)  
Be in love with you**

 **I'll be coming home again to you, love  
And till the day I do, love  
P.S. I love you  
You, you, you  
You, you, you  
I love you **

Blaine strummed a little longer, his eyes looking a little glassy, and Kurt knew he missed him just as much.

Tears slowly started spilling over his cheeks as he watched Blaine play with the neck of his guitar.

The video stopped abruptly and Kurt blinked his eyes a few times. He carefully slapped on his computer a few times, wondering if the thing had finally given up on him after years of doing his job perfectly.

And then there was a knock on the door.

Kurt looked at the door like it was a ghost. Hope fluttering up his chest as he slowly started moving towards the door.

Almost in slow motion, he opened the door as he peaked behind it. A bit of disappointed settled in his stomach as he saw Santana and Rachel stand there, but smiling.

"So what did you think about Blaine's surprise," Rachel started asking in the fast way she always talked, "I thought it was a clever idea."

Santana rolled her eyes, "shut up lady hands."

Kurt let out a sigh, "what do you guys want?"

Santana shrugged, "just wanted to know if you were ok."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "well you see I am ok so you can leave again."

Santana let out a long chuckle, "so that's the thanks we get for giving you a private message?"

Kurt looked at the ground, "I really appreciate it and I will come hang out with you guys later this week, but I want to be alone for a bit now. I hope you guys understand."

"So you really have been abandoning them," asked a voice from the end of the hallway.

Kurt's mouth must have fallen to the ground and he wasn't sure how his legs had started moving but one moment he was standing in the doorway and the next he was in the pair of arms he had longed so much.

"Oh my god," Kurt couldn't help but repeating as his shoulders shook from the sobs.

"Hey it's ok. I'm here now," Blaine whispered in his ear as he rubbed his back and slowly rocked them in the middle of the hallway.

Kurt looked up while the tears still ran over his face, "what are you doing here?"

Blaine let out a chuckle, "no kiss hello? I'm here because I heard from a little beardy you missed me a lot and I missed you too. So I decided to fly over for the weekend as I don't have class the first few days of next week."

Kurt let out a giggle as he leaned forward and pressed his lips hardly against Blaine's, never wanting to let go.

It was only when Santana started catcalling and Kurt realized they might have been a bit inappropriate for the hallway, they let go of each other.

Blaine tugged him against his chest until he was cuddled in Blaine's soft sweater.

"So how long are you staying," Kurt asked in Blaine's chest.

"Until Wednesday, but we'll make most of it. I missed you a lot love," Blaine whispered as he pressed a kiss against his forehead. "How about we go inside and catch up a bit?"

Kurt nodded, only to realize once they started walking through the hallway that Santana and Rachel somehow had been able to disappear.

"Guess they wanted to give us a bit privacy," Blaine said with a smirk as he closed the door behind him, putting his suitcase down next to the door.

"Guess I'll have to get together with them more to thank them," Kurt wondered as he wrapped his arms once more around Blaine's Neck.

Blaine nodded in agreement as he pressed a soft kiss against Kurt's lips, "I guess you will need to. But not right now. You have time later."

And he did listen to Blaine. They spent the next few days, hollowed up in their apartment. Work and school was far from their minds as they rediscovered each other.

When Wednesday came, it was tough to say goodbye to Blaine. There were tears and there were kisses but it was also so much better than the first time because he knew Blaine would be back in the next few months.

And then there was of course Rachel and Santana who had turned their apartment in a girl evening as he came back from the airport.

Yeah, Kurt Hummel was a pretty lucky guy.

* * *

 **Hi guys, thank you for keeping up with my challenge! We are day 4, 10 more to go ;) Lots of love xoxo ps. tomorrow I might not post because I have a very bussy day but I promise to make up with you !**


	5. Just called to say I love you - stevie

Kurt was looking at the phone in his hands, not really caring if the phone next of him kept on ringing.

He had made a stupid mistake and he knew it. How could he not have realized that he had been abandoning Blaine?

He let his head fall against his desk as he kept on going over the past few days.

Slowly the puzzle pieces started to fall into the right places. His mind kept going back to every time when he had not picked up his phone, every time he hadn't replied his texts and every time he had just said hello but never something more.

How had he let it go this far?

With a deep sigh he took up the phone next to him. He would figure out something later, now he needed to do his job, before he had more trouble at his mind.

For the rest of the day, work was the most far from his mind. But slowly a plan started to form in his head.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt kept on playing with his phone. His finger hovering over the skype call button.

But somehow his finger never pressed the button. Why he didn't know. It was quite easy right?

And then he heard a voice from the other side, "Kurt?"

Kurt looked up to see Blaine look at him confused, not as angry anymore as he had sounded on the phone.

"Hi Blaine," Kurt said softly as he looked towards Blaine, still feeling the sadness that had overtaken him for the past day.

"You ok Kurt," Blaine asked worriedly as he looked carefully at Kurt.

Kurt let out a sigh as he let his hand wander through his hair, something he never did as he was scared to mess up his hair. It meant he was really not doing ok.

"I'm not really," Kurt said as he looked at Blaine, worry lines covering his forehead. "I've been thinking about calling you ever since you hung up on me."

The frown on Blaine's face softened as he looked curiously, leaning his head a little more to the left.

"I've never been good with words, so I wanted to sing something for you, if that's ok with you," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded, still looking like a confused puppy towards the screen.

Kurt took his iPod from the table and started playing the music, closing his eyes as he started to sing out the words.

 **No New Year's Day to celebrate  
No chocolate covered candy hearts to give away  
No first of spring  
No song to sing  
In fact here's just another ordinary day**

 **No April rain  
No flowers bloom  
No wedding Saturday within the month of June  
But what it is, is something true  
Made up of these three words that I must say to you**

 **I just called to say I love you  
I just called to say how much I care  
I just called to say I love you  
And I mean it from the bottom of my heart**

 **No summer's high  
No warm July  
No harvest moon to light one tender August night  
No autumn breeze  
No falling leaves  
Not even time for birds to fly to southern skies**

 **No Libra sun  
No Halloween  
No giving thanks to all the Christmas joy you bring  
But what it is, though old so new  
To fill your heart like no three words could ever do**

 **I just called to say I love you  
I just called to say how much I care, I do  
I just called to say I love you  
And I mean it from the bottom of my heart**

 **I just called to say I love you  
I just called to say how much I care, I do  
I just called to say I love you  
And I mean it from the bottom of my heart, of my heart,  
of my heart**

 **I just called to say I love you  
I just called to say how much I care, I do  
I just called to say I love you  
And I mean it from the bottom of my heart, of my heart,  
baby of my heart **

Kurt almost didn't dare to open his eyes as he sang the last words out loud.

When he did open his eyes, he saw Blaine look at him with a soft smile, "that was beautiful Kurt."

Kurt couldn't help but smile softly himself, "I know this doesn't fix us," he said pointing between himself and the screen.

"But I do want you to know that it never was my intention to abandon you the way I did," Kurt sighed. "New York life has been so much busier than I expected. I have to go to classes, have to do my job and there is barely time left for everything else. But those or no excuses. I should have noticed something was wrong, should have spent more time catching up with you."

His hand wandered once more through his neatly styles hair, "It just took me you calling me angry to finally realize how stupid I have been. I should have called you more to say I love you because I really do Blaine and I hope you can forgive me or we can at least try to fix this. I'm not ready to let you go yet."

Blaine let out a soft chuckle as he looked a bit amused towards the screen, "and you said you weren't good with words," he said playfully.

"I love you Kurt. One fight want change that. Maybe I should have said something sooner," he shrugged, "but the thing is it happened and now we can work on it."

Kurt felt a tear leak out of his eye, "thank you."

Blaine frowned, "for what?"

"For being the best boyfriend ever," Kurt said with a soft smile.

Blaine let out a chuckle, "I'm not. I just love you in case you hadn't noticed … a lot!"

Kurt couldn't help but let out toothy grin spread over his lips, "I love you too … a lot."

Blaine started chuckling as he looked at him with a look that Kurt could only describe as pure love. The look that made his inside go weak and his heart flutter that little bit faster.

"So you called me to say you loved me," Blaine asked after a while, a happy glint in his eyes.

"I did," Kurt agreed, "and I will every day at least 20 times text you or call you to say I love you. I'll never let it go this far again."

Blaine nodded his head, "I think I'd like that."

They talked for the rest of the evening and more than halfway through the night, catching up on the past few weeks as Blaine kept on teasing him every once in a while that he should call more.

They weren't ok every night but they learned from that day on, slowly getting to the point where they once were again.

And when Blaine stood by his door on a Friday night, telling him he needed to come by to say he loved him, he knew there was nothing that would ever stop them from being them.

* * *

 **hi guys, a rather short story today because I don't have much time but I hope you guys still like it! Lots of love xoxo**


	6. Mirrors - Justin Timberlake

It was Friday night. The night when all students came out their dorms to go out and drink a beer on the arrival of the weekend.

At least, that was what most students were doing. And then there was Blaine, not so much a student.

But still, he had made it to New York. Maybe not all those months like all those other people, but still he made it.

Blaine took a sip of his drink as he watched person after person enter the bar. Most of them in groups, laughing with their friends and looking ready to make one hell of a party.

It made Blaine wish he was there for the same reason, but he wasn't.

It all had to do with Kurt Hummel, the guy he had let walk away. The most stupid thing he had ever done.

It all started 2 years ago in high school. Blaine was what people would describe to be the perfect example of a badboy.

The stereotype with his arm full tattoo's, at least 3 piercings, sometimes some dark smudge under his eyes and most of all, he had a motorcycle and the leather jacket.

While it seemed to scare away most people, it hadn't scared away the guy he was the most afraid of.

The sweet guy with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. It wasn't like Blaine to fall for someone, hell, let alone be friends with someone, but this guy, he was different.

They started hanging together and one thing leaded towards another. There was nothing Blaine could do to keep himself from falling so hard.

And then Kurt had gotten his acceptance letter for New York. It wasn't like Blaine wasn't happy for him, of course he was. It was just that there was no chance for him to even go there. He had no money and no chances to college.

So Blaine had done the only thing he had ever learned himself, protect himself for the hurt. He had started closing himself off, build a wall around himself.

And they drifted apart. It had been painful, no matter how hard the wall was he had build around himself. It was like he had forgotten half of the stones, because when Kurt had ran away crying, he had felt like nothing even mattered anymore.

Months went by. Lonely days of hanging around in his small apartment, driving around on his motorcycle and playing music on his guitar. But he wasn't happy.

So one morning he had stood up and realized how stupid he had been, taken his motorcycle and driven all the way to New York with the necessary stops.

And here he was, the place where all dreams come through. At least, that's what Kurt always said.

Blaine took a cigarette out of his pocket, put it between his lips and lighted it before slowly dragging at the end.

A feeling of calmness caught over him with every drag he took as it slowly filled his lungs.

Blaine let out a huff as he realized how drastic he had been to take his motorcycle and leave everything behind him.

Hell, he didn't even have a place to sleep here. But he would survive.

Even if he had to sleep on a bench in the park across of the street for the next few nights.

He just needed to find Kurt. Maybe they still could be friends after all.

A guy with a guitar made his way up the small stage in the corner. He was blond and had a pair of dorky glasses on his nose. To Blaine he was the typical example of a nerdy student, but well who was he to judge.

The guy launched into a version of the one that walked away.

When Blaine recognized the song, he ordered a new drink as memories flooded over him about Kurt in Glee club and how he had sat against the door, listening to every word escaping his lips.

His finger started wandering of the small heart tattooed on the inside of his wrist. He wondered if Kurt had removed his or if he had kept it as a reminder.

He drank his glass in one swing, placing it carefully back on the counter and asking for another.

Somewhere in the distance, he heard the door open and close quietly. And then he heard that voice he had been dreaming about for the past months.

It was a breathy giggle that Blaine would recognize everywhere. He felt like he was glued on his chair as he turned around and watch Kurt walk inside the bar.

He looked as beautiful as he remembered. Maybe even more.

Kurt had arrived with a group of what Blaine expected to be friends. There was Rachel, the most annoying girl he had ever met in his whole life, Santana, another girl he didn't recognize but looked to be Santana's girlfriend or well maybe one night stand, you never knew with that girl. And then there was the guy with the leather jacket, that made Blaine's stomach twitch as he wondered if that was the guy Kurt was dating now.

He watched how they all walked towards an empty table, all of them taking seats as they kept laughing at something Santana had said.

Blaine studied them for a moment, watching every move of Kurt with the other guy before he gave up.

He turned back around on his bar chair with a sigh of frustration as he took another cigarette out of his pocket. He needed to think about something.

He didn't notice the footsteps coming closer until someone stood next to him.

"5 beers, please," he heard Kurt say next to him.

Blaine couldn't help but look up in awh as he heard Kurt talk next to him.

Kurt was looking around the other side, not even noticing that Blaine was staring borderline impolite.

And then he turned around, like he could feel someone was watching him, and their eyes met.

It felt like time stood still for a moment as he watched Kurt's mouth fall open and his eyes grow twice as big.

"This can't be happening," he heard Kurt mumble under his breath over and over again.

Blaine carefully stretched out his hand, not really sure what to do and place it on his arm carefully.

He watched Kurt look down at his arm, still not comprehending fully what was happening.

"What are you doing here, Blaine," Kurt whispered out. He didn't look quite as upset as Blaine had thought he would.

"I came where dreams come true," Blaine shrugged.

The barman came back with Kurt's drinks and Kurt put the money on the bar without much thought.

He took the bottles in his hand before he turned back to Blaine, "stay here ok. I'll just bring this to them and we'll get out of here."

Blaine nodded his head as he followed Kurt move back towards the table, pointing back towards the bar before he made his way back.

He watched Santana look at him angry as did Rachel.

Kurt took a stand next to him and nodded his head towards the door of the bar in a quiet sing.

Blaine put his money on the bar and followed him outside of the building.

Thankfully, his motorbike was still standing at the entrance as they walked outside.

"You brought that thing with you," Kurt wondered.

Blaine shrugged, "it's not like I can pay tickets to fly out here. I've driven here."

He took the motorcycle from its stand and started walking next to Kurt, letting the bike roll next to him.

"When did you," Kurt asked as he wrapped his arms tightly around himself.

"Today," was all Blaine simply said.

They kept on walking for a while until they found a small park not so far from the bar. Blaine put his bike back on its stand as he took a seat on the bench, Kurt already sitting down next to him.

"I don't know what I need to say to you, to be honest," Kurt let out after a while.

Blaine nodded his head as he leaned back against the bench, "if I were you, I wouldn't know what to say to myself either."

Kurt looked up at him like he was puzzle, needing to be deciphered.

Blaine only could look back to the ground, where he was playing with the bit of grind still laying on the earth.

"I made a mess, didn't I," Blaine said quietly. "I really did."

"Why are you really here Blaine," Kurt asked once more.

Blaine shrugged, "because it took me why too long to realize I let go the only good thing that ever happened to me."

Kurt let out a sigh, "Blaine, you can't walk out in my life and just come back like that."

Blaine let his hand fall back, "why can't I?"

Kurt let out another sigh, "because after everything you put me through, you don't have that right anymore."

Blaine nodded his head. He could totally understand where Kurt came from. "And I'll regret that every day," Blaine said softly as he turned around and looked Kurt fully in the eyes.

Kurt kept on looking in his eyes, "so why did you do it?"

Blaine shook his head as he let his fingers play with the stretch in his ear, "because I had no chance of coming here Kurt. I am a mess. I have no money. Hell I don't even know how I'll survive the next few days."

"You didn't think this over, did you," Kurt tried to say lightly.

Blaine let out a chuckle, "I guess I didn't."

"So where are you going to sleep, Blaine," Kurt wondered out loud.

"Probably where you are sitting right now," Blaine answered with chuckle, trying to pass it off.

Kurt shook his head, "there is no way you are going to sleep here. It's really cold out here in New York at evening and there are lots of dangerous guys out here."

Blaine felt his heart flutter the tiniest bit as he heard Kurt worry about him.

"But Kurt, it's ok. I'll be doing fine," Blaine said carefully but he already knew it was a lost battle.

"No, you are coming with me. I may still not fully understand what's going on but I have a perfect couch where you can sleep on," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded, "Thank you."

Kurt nodded back at him, "how about you drive us towards my apartment, I'll text Rachel and Santana as they are my roomies and then we really talk."

Blaine jumped onto his motorcycle and let Kurt take a seat behind him. He took the helmet from the side of his bag and gave it to Kurt.

It gave Blaine a Deja-vu feeling as he felt Kurt's arms wrap tightly around him as the hardness of the helmet leaned against his neck.

He felt himself relax as he trapped the handle away and started driving through the streets of New York, following Kurt's orders as he carefully let go of one side to point to a street he needed to take.

He put his hand up when they needed to stop so Blaine slowed down until they were standing still on the sideway.

Kurt carefully stepped off the bike and started making his way towards the door as he put his helmet off his head.

"Is it safe to let my bike out here," Blaine wondered, just loud enough for Kurt to hear.

Kurt shook his head, "I don't think so. There is a big elevator though so we can take it up the stairs."

So they both put the bike in the elevator and made their way quietly upstairs.

Once they were upstairs, Kurt mentioned for him to go outside while he took his phone out of the pocket, probably calling Santana to hold her up to date.

Blaine put the motorcycle on the side as he looked around the room, because that was exactly what it was. It was one big room with curtains to the sides and one normal room, which Blaine thought was the bathroom.

There was no doubt on his mind that Kurt was the one who had decorated this. It was so his style.

He looked around the room and started wandering around.

His eyes fell on the guitar standing in the corner of the room. He looked at it wistfully as he remembered his guitar that he had needed to leave behind.

Blaine knew a job would be in order for him to get one again, well a lot work.

He carefully let his fingers wander over the neck of the guitar, already feeling the urge to play again.

His mind went back to all the afternoons he had played the guitar that he didn't notice how Kurt had entered the room once again.

"You want to play on it," Kurt broke the silence.

Blaine pulled his hand away immediately like he had been burned. He shrugged as he turned around and looked at Kurt, "is it yours?"

Kurt nodded his head, "Yeah. After you learned me the basics, it felt stupid to not keep practicing," he shrugged, "it might have also been the only thing that at least made me feel we still had a connection."

Another flutter of hope filled Blaine's body.

"Where is yours," Kurt asked as he looked at the backpack, still on his back.

"I couldn't keep everything with me," Blaine shrugged.

Kurt frowned fully now, "but it's your passion."

"I had other things on my mind. I'll work for another one," Blaine shrugged once again.

Kurt took the guitar out of its stand and carefully held it for Blaine, "play something for me."

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat but nodded his head.

They took a seat on the couch before Blaine put his fingers on the right places and started to play a soft melody.

As the music started filling the room, he thought back about the song that had been stuck in his head all the way riding towards New York.

He carefully placed his fingers in other positions as he started playing the melody.

And then he softly started singing.

 **Aren't you somethin' to admire?  
'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice  
You reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and  
The glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side**

 **'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong**

 **'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along**

 **It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**

 **Aren't you somethin', an original  
'Cause it doesn't seem merely assembled  
And I can't help but stare, 'cause  
I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
I can't ever change without you  
You reflect me, I love that about you  
And if I could, I would look at us all the time**

 **'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong**

 **'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along**

 **It's like you're my mirrorMy mirror staring back at me**

 **I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**

 **Yesterday is history  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you lookin' back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me**

 **'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby)  
I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along**

He let his hands fall back on the couch as he looked down at the guitar. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.

The silence in the room was so tense, he kind of couldn't help hoping that Santana or Rachel walked back into their apartment.

He only looked up when he felt a hand touch his.

Blaine carefully lifted his head to see Kurt closer than he had expected.

It was like one moment they were just looking at each other, and the other moment, the guitar was laying on the ground as Blaine had pushed Kurt back onto the couch, his lips trying to rediscover what he almost had forgotten.

He felt Kurt softly gasp against his lips as his arms wrapped around Blaine's neck.

Blaine did his best to try to make most of this moment as he tried to remember everything that drove Kurt crazy.

"Damn it Hummel, I knew there would be some man tapping after you called me," Blaine heard as he flew up and looked almost in shock towards the door.

Rachel was standing next to a smirking Santana, looking fully in shock as she looked angry towards him and stomped dramatically towards her room.

Blaine turned back towards Kurt, who was looking down towards his hands, not even looking at Santana. "It isn't like that Santana and you know it," Kurt started.

"Whatever lady Hummel. I know you haven't given yourself a chance to discover the fine arts of bodies that New York holds because you've been a cry baby over your badboy. I am happy you at least got some man on man again," she said with a smirk before she turned to fully look towards Blaine.

"And you better don't mess up again. I don't know where you come from but I know that if you leave him again the way you did, I'll find you," she pointed before she turned around and left behind one of the curtains.

Blaine looked back towards Kurt, who was looking towards his hands. It was only when Blaine put more attention to the sight in front of him, he did notice how Kurt's finger was covering the little heart on the inside of his wrist.

"You didn't cover it up," Blaine let out in a gasp.

Kurt shook his head as he kept on tracing his finger over it, "I wouldn't. It was the only hope I still had for you to come back."

Blaine carefully stretched out his hand as he pulled up his sleeve, showing Kurt his own tattoo, "guess we both had the same reasons."

Kurt looked at the tattoo and stretched out his hand to trace over it.

"Blaine, what happened earlier, doesn't mean we are back together, you know that right?"

Blaine nodded his head, "I know it will need a lot more for you to take me back. But you gave me hope today and I can live with that. I'll do my best to win you back."

He watched a soft smile spread on Kurt's lips as he looked up towards Blaine. "I always knew you had a soft side, you know that. Ever since you first walked into the halls of Mckinley.

Blaine let out a chuckle, "only with you."

In the end, they didn't get together over night. They first spend weeks figuring out who they had become and how they could fit in each other's lives again.

That fell together with Kurt going to school and doing his traineeship as Blaine found a job in a small music shop not too far from Kurt's apartment to help paying the bills for as long he was sleeping on Kurt's couch.

It took more than a month before Rachel said his first words to Blaine, as she was still angry. But even she couldn't deny the growing bond between Blaine and Kurt.

So when Blaine asked Kurt out on his fourth month in New York, Kurt fully said yes.

They went to a restaurant that wasn't too expensive as Blaine had insisted he was going to pay for everything.

He had even done his best to put on a nice new shirt and some pants without holes into it.

And when he kissed Kurt goodnight in front of his room, Blaine knew it would all be ok.

* * *

 **I had so much trouble writing this. Not sure if it was a sign I didn't put the right context for this or if It's the days catching up on me. Please leave a review :) Lots of love xoxo**


	7. Just the way you are - Bruno Mars

Blaine let out a sigh as he let himself fall back against the couch in the Warblers common room.

Dalton just hadn't been the same without Kurt, his best friend, who he may or may not have a bit of a crush on.

The thing is that they might flirt and hang around all the time, but he was a total coward to speak up about it.

He let his hand wander through his hair, forgetting he had gel into it, and immediately frowned when he felt the gel stick to his hand.

He heard a chuckle as the couch dipped to him on both sides next to him.

Blaine opened his eyes as he looked beside him to find on one side a smirking Wes and David and on the other side a smirking Nick and Jeff.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "what do you guys want?"

"We want to know what you are thinking about," Jeff said while grinning, earning him a slap on the back of his head by Nick.

Blaine rolled his eyes once more, "I'm thinking about nothing."

David started chuckling, "I'm sure you confused nothing with a word that starts with a K and ands with a t."

The others started chuckling along as Blaine blushed crimson.

"Fine, what if I am," Blaine said his threw his hands up and let himself fall back against the couch once more.

"It mean that you should finally man up and tell him," Wes said seriously as he nodded his head.

"I can't, Blaine answered as he looked at Wes.

"Why not," asked Nick from the other side, "Kurt likes you too you know."

"No he doesn't," Blaine replied as he shook his head, "I've been flirting with him all the time and he hasn't said a thing."

Nick sighed in frustration, "it's because you are both to stubborn to do something about it!"

Blaine just kept shaking his head as he looked at Nick.

"Ok I give up," said David next to Blaine, "just get it out of your system at least," he said as he pointed towards the piano on the side of the room.

Blaine hesitated for a bit as he walked towards the piano and let his fingers wander over the keys before he took a seat behind the instrument.

He knew the guys were right. If he got it out of his system, he would at least be not worrying about it for a while, feel more at ease

He thought about the perfect song as he placed his fingers neatly on the keys.

The soft music started feeling the room as he closed his eyes and started imagining Kurt being in the room as he started to sing the words.

 **Oh, his eyes, his eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
his hair, his hair  
Falls perfectly without him trying  
he's so beautiful  
And I tell him everyday  
Yeah**

 **I know, I know  
When I compliment him he won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that he don't see what I see  
But every time he asks me, "Do I look okay?"  
I say,**

 **When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, boy, you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
Yeah**

just as he was about to get into the next part, he heard the door close softly.

Blaine opened his eyes to see Kurt lean against the door, looking at him in mock shock.

"You have a crush on someone and you didn't tell me," he asked all excitedly as he took a seat next to Jeff on the couch.

He heard the guys chuckle and make apologies as they left the room.

Blaine swallowed as he felt the nerves slowly crawl up his body. He had two options really: lie to his best friend about a guy he didn't know or tell the truth.

Nick's words rang back through his mind: _you are both to stubborn to do something about it._

"I might," he said softly as Kurt stood up and walked towards him to take a seat on the piano bench next to him.

"So who is the lucky one," Kurt asked as he looked at Blaine with his wide eyes open in curiousity.

"You," Blaine answered as he looked straight in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt looked at him, first in shock and then he started laughing, "no seriously Blaine, who is your crush."

Blaine sighed as he looked down at the keys. Why had he even thought that listening to Nick was a good idea.

It took Kurt a bit to control his giggles before and oh gosh escaped his lips, "you are serious, aren't you?"

Blaine just nodded his head as he started pressing random keys on the piano.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you. You must hate me right now," Kurt said in a soft voice.

Blaine looked up immediately, "No I don't. I really like you actually. I've just been too stupid to tell you something."

Kurt smiled softly towards him, "and why's that?"

Blaine let his hand rub his neck as he looked to Kurt through his eyelashes, "It's because I don't want to lose you as a friend. I care too much about you."

He slowly noticed how Kurt leaned closer towards him, "well than I guess you never have to mess up," he whispered as he leaned forward the last few inches and carefully cupped his cheek.

Blaine let out a long breath through his nose as wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's waist, not wanting to let go.

He followed the movement of Kurt's lips, as he slowly nibbled at his bottom lip and let his teeth scrape over afterward.

Blaine let out a soft sight against Kurt's lips as he slowly felt him pull away.

Blaine let out a soft chuckle as he looked into Kurt's blue eyes, "that was amazing."

"I do my best," Kurt giggled with a playful smile, "so how about you move on with the song I interrupted so rudely."

Blaine smiled as he let his fingers rest again on the piano and felt Kurt lean his head against his shoulder.

Softly he started playing the song once more and started singing the bridge in a soft voice along.

 **his lips, his lips  
I could kiss them all day if he'd let me**

Blaine leaned forward and pressed a small peck against his lips. Kurt started giggling in delight as he started humming along.

 **his laugh, his laugh  
he hates but I think it's so sexy  
he's so beautiful  
And I tell him everyday,**

 **Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say,**

 **When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, boy, you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
Yeah**

They kept sitting like that for the rest of the afternoon, until Kurt had to leave and drive whole the way back to Lima.

No guy at Dalton looked surprised as they watched them make their way through the hallways, back to the entrance. Some even clapping them on the back.

They were a bit confused by it.

It was only later, when they were both at home that they saw the big message on the Dalton student group on facebook.

A picture was attached of Blaine playing the piano while pressing a kiss against Kurt's lips as Kurt had his head laying on his shoulder.

Written in bold letters above it was: pay up Dalton men with a smiley from Jeff.

Beneath it were written a lot of finally's and grumbled about Jeff winning.

They should have been surprised by it, but in the end they weren't. They were (once) warbler guys after all themselves.

* * *

 **i didn't have time to read this over, so I hope there aren't too many mistakes! Hope you guys like it. Lots of love xoxo**


	8. Everything has changed - Ed Sheeran

Blaine walked up towards the apartment. His hands were filled by a big box that held all of his books and on his back he had his guitar bag.

He looked at the door with a frown, wondering what his best options was: opening the door and putting the box on the ground or trying to lean it against the glass as he tried to open it.

Just as he was about to put the box on the ground, he heard the door open.

He looked up to see a guy walk out of the building. A very hot guy, if you asked Blaine.

"Hi," he said as he stepped forward and held open the door with the box in his hands.

The guy turned around towards him, his blue eyes locking with Blaine's amber one's, "Hi," he waved with a shy smile as he started running out the street.

Blaine watched him run away as he eyes followed every move.

He shook his head slightly to get it out of his mind and started making his way up the stairs.

As the box touched the floor of his new apartment, he couldn't help but smile.

Finally he had made it to New York, now he just needed to make this feel like home. But he sure thought that would be no problem.

 **.:*break*:.**

Blaine started rubbing his eyes as he slapped the alarm clock next to his bed.

He hadn't had much time to unpack yet, so he was sleeping on the ground on a matrass with a box next to it holding his alarm clock.

That and he had been dead tired. But even though he felt that tired, he hadn't slept too much.

Maybe it was sleeping in a foreign place, maybe it was him being homesick or it may have been the different noises outside.

But Blaine knew that even though all those reasons seemed appropriate, there was another reason.

He couldn't seem to keep those blue eyes looking back at him out of his head. Time after time he kept repeating it over and over in his head until he finally felt in a dreamy sleep.

With a sigh he heaved himself from the ground and started walking over towards his bathroom, glad he had at least unpacked those necessities.

He took a long shower, put on some clothes and drank a cup of coffee while leaning against the bar as he looked through the small window of his apartment.

Blaine knew he should probably go to the Ikea today, get some stuff for his new home like a table and a few chairs , a couch and a bed, thank god he brought his car with him to New York.

But he really wanted to go around and get to know the people in his block, and maybe find the guy again.

He went back to his bedroom and put on his nicest bowtie before he started baking a bunch of cookies, because who wouldn't say no to cookies.

He made nice packets of 5 cookies a neighbor.

Neatly he put them in his backpack before he started making his way out the door.

He first went to the neighbor on his right who was a sweet old lady who had been delighted with the cookies he had brought.

She had told him that if he ever needed something, she would be only a door away.

She reminded Blaine a bit about his late grandma.

When he finally was able to leave his neighbor, he went to the neighbor on his left.

He knocked on the door and waited patiently to see who was on the other end of the door.

It took a bit before the door finally slowly opened and he was met by those pair of blue eyes he had seen the day before.

The guy smiled his soft smile again as he leaned his head a bit to the left, looking curiously, "I know you, don't I?"

Blaine held out his hand as he smiled back towards the guy, "I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson."

The guy took his hand and shook it politely, "Kurt, Kurt Hummel." He still looked curiously as Blaine realized he hadn't answered the question.

"You were the guy who held open the door for me yesterday," he said with a smile, "Thanks again for that."

The guy, Kurt, waved his hand, "that's fine. I'm sorry I didn't have much more time to talk, I was in such a hurry."

"Oh that's ok," Blaine waved of himself, "I'm your new neighbor though so I wanted to come say hallo and give you this," he said as he took off his backpack and took out a little baggie out of it holding 5 cookies topped with chocolate, "as an it's nice to meet you gift."

Kurt smiled a toothy smile as he took the baggie out of Blaine's hand. "Aww, thank you so much! They look delicious."

Blaine smiled as he started rubbing through his messy curls, "it's a family recipe."

"That makes me want to try them even more. How about you come in and we can get to know each other a bit," Kurt suggested as he held open the door and waved him inside.

His apartment looked quite a bit like Blaine's, only so much more homey.

Kurt pointed towards the shares as he went behind the counter to pour in 2 cups of coffee. He put the 5 cookies neatly on a plate with some other cookies he had.

"So tell me a bit about you, Blaine Anderson," Kurt said with a curious smile as he placed the cups and the cookies on the table before he took a seat himself.

"What do you want to know," Blaine asked as he poured a bit of milk into his cup and started rotating his spoon in the cup.

"Well how about where you come from and what brought you to New York," Kurt asked as he took a sip of his cup with cream in it.

"Ah the big guns first," Blaine grinned with a smirk as he watched Kurt blush a bit, "I'm from Westerville, Ohio."

"No way," Kurt said as he grinned in delight, "I'm from Lima in Ohio."

"Small world," Blaine smiled as he took a sip rom his coffee after he had added a sugar cube into it. "I came here to pursue an acting career or maybe music. I haven't decided yet. Maybe I do both."

Kurt almost started jumping up and down on his chair as he clapped his hands in delight, "I'm going to NYADA, my second year there to get on Broadway."

Blaine shook his head as he blushed a bit, "looks like we were meant to be neighbors."

Kurt nodded his head as he smiled again one of his toothy smiles.

Blaine ended up staying for the whole day at Kurt's, never being bored about the conversation and eating all the cookies he had made for his other neighbors.

It felt amazing to Blaine, knowing he had made already at least one friend on his first day.

When it was time to have dinner, they had ordered in some Chinese and ended up watching a movie on the couch, which was easily agreed on it.

The next few weeks happened in a similar way. They would meet up, talk with each other for hours and do fun things together, like going to the Ikea when Blaine admitted he still hadn't had the time to buy any furniture and when they had but everything together.

And slowly, Blaine started to notice different things, like the way Kurt's eyes would linger those few seconds longer on him or how his hand would touch his arms and stay that tiny second too long.

It made Blaine's heart flutter in reply, every single time.

 **.:*break*:.**

Today it was the 4th month Blaine lived in his new apartment. He was playing a soft melody on his guitar, something he had been working on for the past few months and now it was finally finished.

He took his guitar up and walked with all the courage he could master towards Kurt's door.

Kurt opened it with a smile and a frown as he looked at Blaine's guitar, "I thought we hadn't made plans for today."

Blaine nodded his head, "I know. There is something I want you to listen too though. Something I've been writing on for the past few months."

A huge smile spread over Kurt's lips, "I'm finally going to hear you play that damn thing?"

Blaine chuckled, "Yes you will. May I come in?"

Kurt opened the door even more widely and made a bow for him, "by all means."

The ended up taking a seat on the couch, like they did so many times.

"So any reason why I get this song," Kurt asked as he watched Blaine potion his fingers on the right place and move his guitar over his lap.

"Yes," was all Blaine answered as he started playing the song that he had been working on.

 **All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is blue eyes and freckles and your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like**

 **I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**

 **I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**

 **I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you**

Blaine looked up as he started singing the bridge.

 **'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since that day is everything has changed**

 **And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you**

 **And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,**

 **I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you**

 **'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
And you'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since that day is everything has changed**

 **Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind.**

His fingers stopped playing but he kept the guitar on his lap. "So what do you say?"

Kurt looked at him in aww, "I love the song Blaine! It's beautiful."

Blaine smiled bashfully as he started moving his hand through his hair, "so what about meeting me tonight?"

He watched Kurt's eyes get that twinkle in them as his hand moved in front of his mouth, "As a date?"

Blaine smiled softly towards him, "as a date."

 **.:*break*:.**

It started as one date and ended up in many more.

And when Blaine finally broke through as an upcoming artist, he recorded the song as his first single.

On the back of the single cover was written in curvy letters:

 _I want to thank the love of my life for never giving up on me, for believing in me and for always giving me the courage to keep going. But most of all I want to thank him for those 5 beautiful years we have had together. I'll be forever grateful it was you holding open that door with your blue eyes, your freckles and that beautiful smile. I love you, Kurt. Love Blaine Anderson._

* * *

 ** _Hi guys, we are already up to day 8! Hope you guys still like them :) Thanks for the reply on my last one! I'm so happy you guys liked it! Lots of love xoxo_**


	9. Can't help but falling in love - Elvis

Kurt was walking around with his friends, looking around at the bright lights and the life around him.

Never had he thought he would ever be here but Santana could be very convincing.

So here he was, together with all his girlfriends in Las Vegas, celebrating Santana her last week of freedom before she would be married to Dani, a girl she had met while working at the diner.

He looked over the bright Eifel tower and frowned a bit. Why couldn't they be in Paris right now.

Santana wrapped her arm around his neck, already having drunk more than she should have and it was only the beginning of the night.

"I want to see strippers," she slurred out as she looked back towards Rachel, Tina, Sugar, Mercedes, Quinn and Kitty who were following them.

The other's, who had also drank more than enough, cheered in agreement.

Kurt rolled his eyes a bit as he watched them stumble over the walkway like a walking cliché.

"Common Ladyface," Santana slurred as she breathed her alcohol breath over his face, "We know you love some man on man."

Kurt pulled her arm carefully from around his neck and smiled towards her, "how about we walk around a bit longer first. The fresh air will do you good."

Santana pouted and made her way back towards the other girls. Kurt could already hear them planning to wake up in the same state as Hangover movie.

Kurt shook his head as he chuckled, already imagining them all waking up with a terrible headache. At least they got that part right.

It was when he started hearing a voice that he started leading the girls towards the fountains.

In front of them stood a guy, dressed like Elvis, singing his heart out with Elvis songs.

The guy was doing some Elvis moves as he was cheered on by many other people watching.

The song slowly neared its end as the guy looked up and caught eyes with Kurt's.

Kurt held his breath for a bit as the guy winked at him and started going into the next song, slowly moving towards him.

 **Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you**

He sang as he pointed right towards Kurt before he took his head and started twirling him around while still singing the right tone.

 **Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you**

The guy let go of him once more as he jumped on the edge of the fountains, people around them all cheering for him.

 **Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you**

He once more jumped of the edge and started making his way back to Kurt. Slowly dancing in front of him as he kept on looking right in Kurt's eyes.

 **Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you **

The crowd went nuts as they applauded for the performance. The guy made a bow and told them it was his last song for the night.

People made their way back towards the close by bars to get back to the fun night they were having.

Kurt turned around, ready to follow the girls who were giggling uncontrollably from where they were sitting on the edge of the fountains, taking selfies with each other's that definitely would be on facebook by the end of the evening.

It was only when he started walking away that he felt a hand wrap around his wrist and tug him back around.

"What's your name," the guy asked.

Kurt looked at him a bit confused, "My name is Kurt. Thank you for the song!"

The guy held out his hand and waited for Kurt to put his into it before he started shaking it, "it's nice to meet you Kurt, I'm Blaine."

Kurt nodded, still a bit confused as the guy looked up at him expectantly.

"Would you like to go and take a drink with me," he asked as he almost bounced on his feet.

"Oh," Kurt blushed as he looked towards his friends, "I'm actually here with those girls over there. We are on a bachelorette weekend."

The guy smiled a toothy smile towards him, "me too. My friends are in the bar over there," he pointed, "but I needed to get out for a bit. We all decided to dress up as superstars."

Kurt started giggling, "so how did you come up with Elvis."

The guy's eyebrow lifted like he was about to say, really? "He is an Icon, Kurt. And I make a very good Elvis," Blaine said.

Kurt started biting on his bottom lip as he held back a smirk and nodded his head, "You sure do."

Blaine leaned forward a bit with a playful twinkle in his eye, "maybe I can convince you by the end of the night."

Kurt leaned forward just as much so his foreheads were almost touching, "we'll see."

To say Blaine had convinces Kurt by the end of the night had been and understatement. Blaine's friends had been just as gone as Kurt's and Blaine had never not taken a chance to steal the show and do a few of his moves on Elvis songs for the rest of the night.

Sadly enough, What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. At least that was Kurt thought.

But when he walked latterly against Blaine in the middle of the New York streets, he found out that maybe things didn't stay in Vegas.

And when a few years later, he was standing in a small chapel in Las Vegas, getting married by Elvis, he knew he would never say a bad word ever again about Vegas.

Because sometimes what happens in Vegas, stays with you for a long time.

* * *

 **a new chapter! I hope you guys like it :) It's a little short but I make it up to you! Lots of love xoxo**


	10. Thinking out loud - Ed Sheeran

Kurt leaned over the couch where Blaine was sitting and scribbling some lyrics on a tiny note book.

"What have you been writing, baby," Kurt asked as he tried to take a peak over his shoulder.

Blaine immediately closed the book and looked at him with wide eyes. It had been the same fashion over and over again for the past few weeks and it somehow got Kurt nervous.

"Nothing love, just some lyrics," Blaine said in a fast manner.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "if I can't know than just say it." With that he stomped back towards the kitchen.

Blaine let out a sigh as he read over the words he had written on his tiny note book.

Maybe he needed to be a bit more careful with this one when he was around Kurt. He really didn't want him to find it.

He let out a sigh as he heard Kurt on the phone, probably with his dad, and whining about how something was up.

Blaine let his hand go over his face. A few more days and all the trouble would be over and Kurt wouldn't be mad again everything he would find Blaine writing something he couldn't read.

He just had to wait a little longer. It would all be worth it.

 **.:*break*:.**

Blaine was standing backstage at the Coachella festival. It had always been his dream to perform a least once at such a big festival.

And here he was, finally standing at the backstage. He almost couldn't believe it.

It was later in the evening, the sky had already turned dark and the stars were up the sky as Blaine made his way towards the hidden space behind the stage.

Kurt followed behind him, wearing his cargo shorts and a tight tank top that showed off the beautiful muscles he had gained through the past years.

Blaine smiled softly towards him as they peaked behind the corner to watch the crowd.

"Is it weird that I've lived to this moment for forever and I'm still nervous as hell," Blaine asked as he leaned back and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"No it's not. I would be nervous as well if I were you," Kurt smirked.

Blaine slapped him playfully on the chest, "that's no way of comforting me."

"You'll do great baby. I'll be standing in the crowd cheering you on. You better don't let me down," he added as he leaned forward until their lips were touching each other in the middle.

Blaine let out a sigh and let himself fall into the kiss, slowly moving his lips against Kurt's, trying to remember it as he felt the nerves settle in again. This time for a very different reason.

Kurt let go of him and smiled softly towards him, "break a leg baby. I love you."

Blaine smiled back towards him and waved a bit, "I love you too love. Maybe I'll even sing a song for you."

He watched Kurt walk away until he was out of view. His manager, Layla, walked towards him with a huge smile on his face. "You ready for your big spectacle tonight, Blaine?"

Blaine nodded, "yeah. Let's hope this go well."

Layla started giggling, "I'm sure it will or I wouldn't have approved. Everything is ready and set for you. Don't be nervous, don't mess up and don't forget about me," she added with a wink as she made her way after Kurt, following him into the crowd to watch the show together.

Blaine shook his head as he chuckled, knowing there was no way out of this.

With one last deep sigh, he took his guitar from the stands and made his way on the huge stage as he started playing an edgy beat on his guitar.

"Are you guys ready," he shouted through the microphone.

The crowd started cheering him on as some girls in the front were blushing and waving towards him.

Blaine waved back as he looked over the crowd until his eyes locked with Kurt's before he breathed in deeply once more and started playing his set.

 **.:*break*:.**

Blaine took another sip from his bottle after he had sang his last song, ready to make his way off the stage as the crowd started asking for one more song.

Blaine smiled widely as he watched a piano was rolled onto the stage instead of the keyboard that normally took the place.

He made his way back to the microphone with a grin as he took it out of its stand.

"You guys didn't think I was ready to end the night, did you," he asked playfully as some people started shouting by his words. "I actually have one more thing planned for the night."

He took a seat behind the piano, which was strategically placed in the right direction towards Kurt.

He put the microphone in the lower stand and started touching the keys softly.

"Tonight I want a song I've been writing for the past few weeks as a kind of secret project. I'm sure my boyfriend will be relieved that he will finally be able to hear it," he added a bit cheeky.

The crowd started cheering as they looked around for Kurt in the crowd. Blaine's eyes were already on him as he looked at him a bit curiously while a small smile played on his lips.

"So tonight you all get a little scoop. I hope you guys like it! Kurt, this one if for you," Blaine added as he started playing the soft melody.

He kept his eyes trained on Kurt as he started to sing the words very softly in the microphone.

 **When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?**

He watched Kurt smile widely towards him as he started blinking his eyes a bit more than he usually would. Blaine smiled softly, knowing there were happy tears on their way.

 **And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand**

He smiled softly as the words left his lips. Remembering how they met on the Dalton staircase and how Kurt had always told him at those times how love didn't get any sexier than the touch of fingertips.

 **Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am**

 **So, honey, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are**

Blaine watched the tears slowly fall from Kurt's eyes as he looked at him in aww. Blaine just kept on looking towards him as he started singing the next verse.

 **When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm…)  
I know you will still love me the same**

 **'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand**

 **That, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are (oh, oh)**

 **La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, lo-ud**

 **So, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
But maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are**

Blaine smiled softly towards Kurt as the crowd started applauding, the music slowly leaving the venue.

Blaine took in one last deep breath as he made his way towards the very side of the stage, where Kurt was standing with Layla almost against the stage in the VIP segment.

Blaine crouched down on his knees as he held the microphone back against his lips.

"Kurt, I know I've made you nuts the past few weeks going all behind your back, keeping things from you. But you must believe I had a very good reason," Blaine started as he started going through his pants pockets.

He took out the black small box as he instead crouched down on one knee. He heard a few gasps through the crowd and he was sure if he looked to the side, that there would be tons of camera's pointing towards him but in that moment he didn't care. This was their moment.

"Today it's exactly day to day 10 years ago that I was running towards a warbler rehearsal. I was terribly late and there was this way too cute guy tapping me on my shoulder asking where I was running, trying to convince me he was a new student. So I took his hand and started leading him through what he thought was a shortcut, although he learned not long afterwards himself that it was by no way a shortcut," Blaine said getting a little emotionally.

He watched Kurt chuckle like some other people in the crowd as he wiped a tear away.

"We learned are way of being us ever since that day from being people who knew each other to friends to being best friends and eventually lovers. The road didn't come without any bumps but we conquered all of them in our own way. So today I want to ask you, Kurt Hummel, as love of my life if you would do me the honor to keep on growing and become my husband because I honestly can't imagine a better way than spending my life with you."

Kurt looked at him still with wide eyes as he wiped away another tear, nodding his head as he started making his way towards the front of the vip segment and was let through by the security.

Blaine smiled widely as he watched Kurt come closer and wiped discretely his own tear away.

It didn't take Kurt too long before he was standing in front of Blaine, a little out of breath as tears still made their way over his cheeks.

"So is that a yes," Blaine asked just to make sure as he put the microphone on the ground.

Kurt whispered a quiet yes as he stood on his tiptoes and watched Blaine lean down to press his lips against Blaine's.

It was when they noticed the flashes and the crowd going nuts that Blaine let go with a soft smile.

He took the microphone back in his hand and made a sign to Kurt that he should make his way backstage.

Kurt nodded his head as Blaine thanked the crowd for joining him tonight and saying he hoped he would see them again soon.

He made his way backstage fast to see Kurt already waiting for him.

Blaine wrapped him into a tight hug before he took Kurt's hand and put the ring on his finger. When it was neatly in placed, he pressed a kiss against it.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel," he whispered as he trapped Kurt's hand against his chest, right over his heart.

"I love you too Blaine Anderson," Kurt whispered back as he pressed a kiss against his lips.

Blaine let out a chuckle that had been bubbling in his chest ever since Blaine had said yes.

"So does this mean I'm forgiven for the past few weeks," he asked with a soft smile as he watched Kurt let out a long laugh.

"Yes you are. Now you better take me home so we can celebrate," he added with a cheeky wink as he started walking towards the parking lot for artist.

Blaine watched Layla just sign him to go before he started running behind Kurt. They had a whole lot of celebrating to do!


	11. Chances are - Johnny Mathis

"Are you nervous," Kurt asked as he carefully pulled at Blaine's bowtie, making sure it was sitting in the right place.

Blaine patted once more on his hair that was neatly styled back with gel.

"I'm a little nervous," Blaine admitted as he took Kurt's hands from his bowtie and pressed them against his chest.

"You don't need to be. I'm sure you will convince miss Tibideaux that you are really here for the right reason," Kurt smiled towards him softly.

Blaine smiled back towards him softly as he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against Kurt's, "you always know how to cheer me up."

"It's why I'm the perfect boyfriend," Kurt smiled cheeky as he let go of Blaine's hands and started going over his own tie once more, testing if it was tied right.

Blaine pressed a kiss against his cheek as he took as hand before leading him through the hallways of NYADA, "that you are."

 **.:*break*:.**

The room was full of people once they made their way towards their table. It made Blaine a bit nervous.

He smiled softly as he watched Burt sitting at the table, letting go of Kurt's hand and wrapping the man, that felt more of a father than his own dad, into a tight hug.

"Burt, you didn't have to fly all the way over here. I know you are busy and Kurt Isn't even performing," Blaine said in his shoulder as he felt the feeling of family wash over him.

"Don't be ridiculous," Burt said as he patted Blaine on his shoulder before he let go of the hug. "You are as much a son of me as Kurt is and I'm very curious to see you perform!"

Blaine watched Burt wrap Kurt into a hug and thanking him for the invitation which made Blaine smile softly.

Of course Kurt could read him so easily, knowing he longed for more contact with his family, even if it wasn't his family by blood.

Miss Tibideaux made her way towards the front stage and the room immediately grew quiet.

Blaine took a seat as he watched the others do the same.

Miss Tibideaux nodded towards everyone before she started to speak. "Welcome to our annual winter showcase. Tonight we'll be showing a few of our very talented students who will bring their own version of a song of their own choice. We hope you all will have an amazing evening."

Everyone started applauding as they watched her make her way back towards her chair.

Blaine felt nervous as he watched student after student take their place on the stage. And then it was finally his turn.

He squeezed Kurt's hand once more as he made his way towards the stage.

"Good evening everyone," he spoke clearly as he looked over the crowd, "my name is Blaine Anderson and tonight I'll be brining my own version of Chances are."

A few hums of approval were given as Blaine nodded towards the pianist that he could start playing.

 **Chances are, 'cause I wear that silly grin  
the moment you come into view;  
chances are you think that I'm in love with you.**

Blaine started moving around the tables as he started singing his heart out, every once in a while catching Kurt's eyes as he kept on moving.

 **Just because my composure sort-of slips  
the moment that your lips meet mine,  
chances are you think my heart's your Valentine.**

 **In the magic of moonlight,  
when I sigh "hold me close, dear"  
chances are you believe  
the stars that fill the skies are in my eyes.**

 **Guess you feel you'll always be  
the one and only one for me  
and if you think you could,  
well, chances are your chances are awfully good!**

 **The chances are your chances are awfully good!**

Blaine stopped singing in front of Kurt and smiled softly towards him once more before he turned around and bowed for the crowd.

He took a seat back next to Kurt and gently slipped his hand into Kurt's, squeezing it softly.

Kurt smiled towards him softly as he lay his head on Blaine's shoulder, "told you, you were going to kill it."

Blaine pressed a small kiss against Kurt's forehead after he had made sure no one was still watching him.

"That one was for you," Blaine smiled as he squeezed Kurt's hand once more.

Kurt sat up again and smiled back towards him softly, "I'll never get tired of you singing for me."

Blaine grinned, "let me tell you a secret," he whispered back as the next student made its way on the stage, "I'll never stop singing for you."

Kurt just winked towards him before he turned back towards the next student singing.

It was so quiet Blaine wasn't even sure he had heard correctly but it sounded like Kurt had whispered back, "you made a deal," ever so softly.

Blaine just let a smile spread over his lip and placed their joined hands on his thigh. Maybe singing for Kurt tonight hadn't been such a bad idea after all.


	12. Miss a thing - aerosmith

Blaine was fidgeting at the backstage room. He watched the people sitting, laughing at something Ellen had said but Blaine couldn't remember hearing it.

He knew he was taking a risk tonight, doing something he had never done before but it didn't matter. It was the right time to bring this song out.

With a sigh he waited until he heard the ok in his earpiece and made his way dancing into the room, smiling widely as he made his way towards Ellen.

"Well hello Blaine," Ellen said happily as she wrapped him into a hug.

Blaine smiled as he hugged her back, "Hello Ellen. Thank you for inviting me."

Ellen pointed towards the empty chair as she took a seat in her own.

"Well it took me long enough to get you here! I've been asking for 3 years exactly!" she answered as she threw her hands down the chair as an act of frustration.

"And I'm very sorry for that. I promise to make it up to you later though," Blaine grinned as he gave her a playful wink.

The crowd already started squealing and applauding when Ellen looked at him curiously. She pointed her finger towards him with a playful scowl on her face, "You better!"

Blaine just chuckled and waved it away.

"So anyway, tell me what you've been up to the past few years," she asked playfully.

"I've been mostly on the road, that's why it obviously took me this long to get here. My first album did quite jump out of its sockets which was something I've never expected."

Ellen started chuckling, "like you didn't know a fine man like you would do great in the business."

Blaine chuckled along, "you wound me Ellen. I'm more than my fine looks."

The crowd started chuckling now as well as a few of them gave a loud shout.

Blaine just waved to them before he turned back to Ellen. They talked for a bit about his album and tour before she started having that playful glint back in her eyes.

"So the fans have been stalking me with questions because they want to know if their favorite artist is still available?"

Blaine chuckled a bit shyly, "I'm actually."

"How does that happen to someone like you? You must have a lot of people wanting to date you, right," Ellen asked curiously.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah it happens but there is this guy I'll never be able to forget."

"He must be very special," Ellen added.

Blaine nodded once more, "yeah he is. I wrote a song for him a exactly 4 years ago for this guy. I never got the chance to play it for him and I wasn't ready when the first album came out 3 years ago to put it on there because the wounds were too fresh. But tonight I feel like it's time for me to bring it. I haven't heard from the guy ever since our breakup but I hope he'll hear it and know it's him. It's always been him."

A few people in the crowd made aww noises as Ellen pointed towards the curtains hiding the stage.

"We're more than excited to hear this song. How about you take your place and we'll see you back in a few?"

Blaine leaned forward and hugged Ellen once more and with a last wave towards the crowd, he disappeared back behind the curtain.

Blaine took a seat behind the piano that was standing ready for him. He played a few notes, testing if it sounded ok because everything needed to be perfect for him.

Then he let out a long breath. This was such a gamble for him, playing this song. Somewhere in his heart he hoped Kurt would hear it, but he know the chances were very small. Who said that he didn't have a boyfriend by now? You go to understand that there aren't that many perfect guys walking around on the earth, at least from Blaine's point of view.

In his earpiece he heard the crew tell him that the curtains would open and it would be his turn to sing before they would switch to the microphone so he could hear himself sing.

Just like they told him, the curtains opened and he was met by a lot of curious eyes.

Blaine took a last deep breath before he started playing the keys. His eyes closed when the melody of the song met his ears.

 **I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**

 **Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**

Blaine's mind went back to the moments he had watched Kurt sleep and touched his cheek softly with one of his fingers. How Kurt would smile softly and would turn around to cuddle against his chest and press his face into it.

 **Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

 **'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

Those lyrics were so much real now than they were at the time they were together. He did miss him so much, he did dream about him and it just wasn't the same. A lonely tear started traveling down Blaine's cheek as he went in the next verse.

 **Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever**

 **I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

 **'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

 **I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this**

 **I just wanna hold you close  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah!**

 **Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

 **'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

 **I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

 **'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
and I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss a thing **

Blaine waited a moment longer to compose himself, letting his hand move under his eyes to remove the tear tracks still marking his cheeks.

He opened his eyes carefully to see a few people pink away a tear themselves before they started applauding.

Ellen made his way towards him and wrapped him into a tight hug.

"That was the most beautiful song I've ever heard," she said with a soft smile as she pulled back.

"thank you. It means a lot to me," he stated the obvious.

Ellen turned back towards the camera as she started speaking, "this was it for this week. We'll see you back!"

The camera moved towards the crowd as they all waved and Ellen turned back towards Blaine.

"Thank you for performing that song into my show. It was really perfect," she said.

Blaine nodded his head, "thank you for letting me perform it. I'll promise I'll come back here sooner."

She chuckled, "I'll count on it," she pointed as she started walking away towards where some crew members were calling him.

Blaine made his way back to the backstage where he let himself fall back against the couch. It had been a long day but he knew that somehow it would be worth it.

 **.:*break*:.**

Blaine's song had been the number one topic on the past few weeks. Blaine had put it on his new record which called _heartbeat._

It was a very personal album which people seemed to dig even more.

The only thing was that while the media couldn't stop talking about it and how he kept receiving positive reviews, there wasn't one message from that one person he desired most.

He knew he had seen it. How was it possible to miss it when it was all a lot of people seemed to talk about.

So Blaine had given up hope and started trying to move on, piece by piece.

 **.:*break*:.**

It was on a Friday evening when he got a call from Ellen, asking him if he wanted to be back on the show next week to make more publicity for the new album. She wanted him to come and play some games with the fans as well.

Blaine was a bit surprised because it seemed so fast but he had liked being on Ellen and he knew he had to make up to her so he said yes.

And that's how he found himself next Tuesday in the studio, ready for make-up and to play a few games with Ellen her guests.

Ellen came to say hi to him and to thank him for coming back so soon. Blaine just smiled to her, saying it was only fair since he had promised.

He felt giddy when he came out not to much later by loud applause to play a few games with a few lucky fans.

"Ok so this game we are going to play is Pictionary," she grinned.

Blaine frowned. He was never good at drawing things. It was a game he always lost.

Ellen started laughing when she noticed his face, "oh the fan who will play with you will be so lucky if your face is anything to go by."

Blaine chuckled along as he shook his head.

2 girls and 1 guy were called on the stage. They all seemed very giddy as they ran down the stairs.

Blaine just opened his arms and wrapped each of them in a hug.

"Ok we're going to draw straws to see who gets the chance to play with Blaine," she said as she had 3 straws into her hand and went around.

One girl squealed excitedly when she got the shortest one.

The game went by fast and just like Blaine had expected he totally messed up at Pictionary which made all the people laugh so hardly. He had tried his best but who knew that drawing an iPhone was so hard?

The fans all got rewarded by a new album which was signed personally by him, which made them almost faint and Blaine couldn't help but watch with a smile on his face.

Ellen told him to follow him and take a seat on the couch as they were once back where he had first been.

"So we have something for you because you have decided to join us this year already twice," she said with a happy smile.

Blaine looked surprised at her, "you don't have to give me anything Ellen. It's a pleasure being here."

She shook his head, "you won't want to say no to this one."

Blaine watched her look with a soft glance behind him, which made him slowly turn around.

His mouth almost immediately dropped to the ground as he watched the guy he hadn't seen in 4 years make its way towards him.

His eyes went over him from top to bottom and he didn't seem to have changed at all.

It was still that beautiful cuff where he couldn't stand it when one hair was out of place, it were still those skinny jeans that were so tight he still wondered how he got into them and it were still those long boots that made him look so fierce.

It was when he looked up and caught eyes with Kurt's that he felt a tear travel down his cheek as he shook his head. This was not something he was prepared for and he didn't know how to act or what to do.

His heart told him to run towards him, wrap him into his arms and never let him go but his mind wondered if that was still a privilege he owned after all those years.

Ellen stood up and wrapped Kurt into a tight hug as she waved towards the long couch where Blaine was sitting on as an invitation.

Blaine was still watching Kurt in aww as he wasn't able to even move a muscle or at least close his mouth which was still hanging by his feet.

Kurt smiled tentatively towards him as he took a seat next to him, leaving a bit of space between them.

Ellen just watched from a distance but knew by Blaine's face that he still was too in shock to say anything for himself.

"So Kurt, we were delighted when we got your mail," she said happily, "why did you contact us?"

Kurt blushed a bit as he looked at the ground, "Honestly I've been following Blaine ever since he got famous. From waiting early in the morning by the music shop to buy the first copy of his first album to trying to see concerts and stay in the back."

Blaine frowned a bit at that but at least that gave him the courage to close his mouth. "You came to my concerts," he whispered out.

Kurt looked up as his cheeks tinted a bit more pink, "I did. I always tried to support you but I never got the courage to come up and talk to you. At the time I wasn't ready."

"But you are now," Ellen asked.

"Yeah I am. It's hard to get over your first love. Probably the hardest thing to ever do. But I don't see Blaine as my first love. He's always been the love of my life."

People started awing which made Kurt only blush more, "but honestly I already had given up hope. Blaine has become famous now so it's very difficult to get in contact with him. Besides I thought he already had found someone better because well I'm sure he has met a lot of amazing people over the past few years."

Blaine chuckled and let his hand wander through his curls, "you should have known that there is no one that compares to you."

Kurt, who was now almost turning bright red, peeked from under his eyelashes. "You just never know."

Blaine carefully stretched out his hand to take Kurt's into his and putting it on his thigh. He knew there was a lot more to be talked about but when Kurt didn't pull away, he couldn't help but not let go his hand.

His heart made a little flutter when he felt Kurt squeeze his hand under his.

Blaine let out a chuckle as he turned back towards Ellen, "when you told me you had a surprise, this was the last thing I expected."

"But it's the best right," she added with a soft smile.

Blaine just nodded his head, "yeah it is the best."

Ellen just waved towards the exit, "now get out of here. I expect you guys to come back though and I want to see 2 happy people, got it?"

Blaine just chuckled. He let go of Kurt's hand and leaned forward to wrap her into a hug, "thank you."

She just nodded.

Blaine took Kurt's hand once more and started leading him towards the exit. They went to his trailer and got his stuff before Blaine leaded him towards his car.

The drive was quiet until they stopped in front of Blaine's house.

Blaine leaded him inside, never letting go of his hand and pointed towards his seat. "You want anything to drink?"

Kurt shook his head as he looked around in aww. Blaine knew that by any means he didn't live in a small cottage in Los Angeles. It wasn't the biggest house of Los Angeles but it had nice space and was perfect for him.

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand to get 2 glasses of water, knowing that Kurt would probably drink something anyway.

He placed the 2 glasses on the small saloon table and took a seat next to Kurt on the couch.

They sat just like that for a while, Kurt looking around the space and Blaine playing with the glass in his hand.

"You know, it's strange how much you can dream and think about seeing someone again and not knowing what to say when he's sitting right next to you," Blaine said softly as he looked up from where he was playing with his glass.

Kurt smiled a sad smile towards him, "I know how you feel. Ever since I got the courage to mail Ellen and to step on the plane from New York to Los Angeles, I thought over and over what I wanted to say. But now I'm sitting here I feel like all words have lost their meaning."

Blaine reached out and took his hand once more in his hand. Kurt kept on looking towards their hands, neatly intertwined on Blaine's thigh.

"I want to tell you my part of what happened, want to clear this out for once and for all because that's the biggest regret I ever had," said Kurt softly.

Blaine just nodded his head as he leaned his head a bit to the left.

"You have to understand that I always loved you, no matter what I did say that one night," Kurt started telling his story, "he just got into my head. For weeks Sebastian had been texting me, messaging me and following me in the Lima Bean, telling me how you deserved so much better. Telling me stuff that I knew were nowhere any real but still they got to me. And then one evening he told me how you would make it big, be a superstar, how all men would lie by your feet."

Kurt let out a chuckle, "at least he got that part right."

He let his hand wander through his perfectly styled hair, "I couldn't be a burden on your road. I knew you were going to postpone your dreams to go with me to New York. I couldn't let it happen. So that night I let my insecurities get the best of me and I'm sorry for all I've said to you that night. I'm sorry and never contacted you again."

A tear slowly followed its path on Kurt's cheek, "I couldn't. It hurt too much."

Blaine shifted a bit closer towards Kurt and wrapped his arms around him.

"You were right you know. I would have followed you to New York," he whispered softly as he felt his own tear travel down his cheek.

They sat like that, cuddling each other and thinking back about that one night where everything had gone wrong.

"You really came to my concerts," Blaine wondered.

Kurt nodded his head which was resting against his chest, "I did. I flew over for your first big concert in Los Angeles. Then I went to the one at Ohio and Westerville," he counted on his fingers, "and to every concert in New York."

Blaine let out a chuckle, "that are quite a few."

Kurt looked up at him, "I wouldn't have missed it for anything in the world. I was so proud to watch you on that stage, living your dreams, being happy."

"I was but not fully," Blaine said softly as he let his hand carefully cup Kurt's cheek, "because I didn't have my lucky charm with me."

Kurt's cheek slowly turned pink as he leaned his head once again against Blaine's chest.

"So what about buying my first copy," Blaine wondered once more, still barely believing it. "How come I didn't see you? I remember that day. It was in New York and every fan got their copy when they got to the table. I would have remembered you if you were there."

Kurt just let out a chuckle, "I had a friend working at the shop. His name was Elliot. He knew my history with you and got me inside to get the first copy and pay it without anyone noticing."

Blaine shook his head, "I wish you just had come to say hello."

"Maybe I should have but it was your first real signing. There was no way I was going to mess up the whole day," Kurt whispered.

"So why did you decide to sing that song to me on Ellen," Kurt wondered as he took a chance to ask a question.

"It felt like the right time," Blaine shrugged, "you liked it?"

Kurt blushed a bit, "I did. Santana got mad at me for playing it over and over again. She actually told me to get over myself and write to Ellen."

"You still living with Santana," Blaine frowned, "never would have guessed."

Kurt shrugged, "she turned up at my door one day and ever since she stayed. It brings a bit of life into the apartment we live in."

"I should thank her for telling you to write the email," Blaine said with a grin.

Kurt shot up and look at him with wide eyes, "no you don't. She is going to rub it into my face for the next few months as it is."

Blaine pouted, "you already going back to New York?"

Kurt shook his head, "not yet. I haven't booked my return ticket."

"Then please stay with me, a little longer," Blaine whispered in the space between them as he leaned forward. "Let us see if those 4 years of waiting were worth it."

Kurt's answer was the only thing he needed as his lips pressed softly against Blaine's.

It felt like a million butterflies flew all around his body and Blaine knew that no matter what happened, he would fight for this.

 **.:*break*:.**

It was exactly 2 months later when Blaine made its way dancing into Ellen her studio. The crowd went nuts as he waved to all of them.

He hugged Ellen briefly before he took a seat in the chair.

"So third time in a row Blaine, does that mean you are going to treat us," she winked.

Blaine shook his head, "maybe next time."

"Well it's good you are here because you have been very quiet the past 2 months," she said with a playful glance in her eyes.

"Is that so," Blaine asked just as playfully back.

Ellen pouted, "common tell us what happened after you left last time."

Blaine smirked, "I went home and took a long bath while watching one of my favorite movies."

Ellen started chuckling this time, "you are so getting in trouble."

Blaine shook his head as a chuckle escaped his lips, "I actually would like to introduce you to someone."

He stood up and made his way towards the backstage room, taking Kurt's hand in his and made their way back in the studio.

"Ellen may I introduce you to my boyfriend, Kurt," Blaine asked with a wide smile.

The guests in the crowd started shouting and hollowing as a few gave a shriek of sadness about Blaine's new status.

Ellen shook Kurt's hand politely as she winked towards him, "nice to meet you Kurt."

Kurt chuckled as he took a seat next to Blaine, sitting as close as possible while still holding his hand.

"Now I don't believe you guys until I see prove," Ellen said with a smile.

Blaine just shrugged and leaned forward to kiss Kurt's softly, his lips moving against them like they had done about a million times ever since they worked everything out.

Ellen let out a squeal and started clapping her hands, "does this mean I get to be the bridesmaid at your wedding?"

Kurt nodded his head as he let go of Blaine's, "Like we'd ask anyone else."

Blaine looked towards Kurt lovingly as he squeezed his hand softly. They weren't going to announce it yet, but they were going to get married. Blaine had been eager to make Kurt his for life and had gone his one knee one week after they got together once more.

Kurt had let out a shriek and told him fully convinced that yes he would marry him.

The day had been set, half of it had already been arranged. It was going to happen.

And Blaine, Blaine was happier than he had been for a long time.


End file.
